In confusion
by ZuzuBlack
Summary: One Shot Does Dan always have to go for Serena? or is there another easier target? One Brunette princess that just happens to be at his door? Dan/Blair


**In confusion**

Dan looked at Blair in confusion

"Why would you tell me that?" he asked his brow furrowed

Blair looked both uncomfortable and frustrated; he just wasn't getting it,

"I lied," she said simply, "I didn't want Chuck, not now not ever, he was just a -" she searched for the right word, "It was just a stupid sexual fixation and I'm done playing his filthy games!" she wanted to shake him, to make him understand but right now, he had his hand to his forehead and his eyes were shut tight.

"Mental images that should not be in my head are in fact in my head." He muttered

Blair sighed, "Dan."

"Yes?" he looked up and he was startled to notice her hazels eyes beginning to brim with tears, her breathing began to shorten and her face scrunched and a single tear came sliding down her cheek.

"Whoa whoa!" Dan put his hand on Blair's shoulder and she leaned in to him, her lips pressed tightly together. Dan hesitated before wrapping his arms slowly around her and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder, her breathing began to even and she just stood there, he heart beating so fast, she was sure Dan could hear.

He looked at her, her eyes closed a look of peace on her face, she opens her eyes and Dan looks on like he's just seen an angel, her eyes were a pale hazel color. A feeling was coming back again, a feeling that he hadn't felt since Serena, a feeling that he could feel to the surface of his skin. His fingers inched across her pale shoulder to her collar bone and he traced circles there. He could hear her heart beating against his, her breathing beginning to quicken again and she lifted her head from his shoulder, "what's happening?" she whispered, "what are we doing?"

Dan wished he could answer her, he wished he knew himself but there was an air of mystery with Blair, no one ever knew what was going to come out of her mouth, or in this case, what a simple hug from her could do to Dan. He wanted to be blown away by her, he never experienced daringness and simple nerve with Serena, their relationship had been to boring, too traditional, but here, now, with Blair it felt like there were forces pulling them together from the centre of their actions.

Their actions?

As soon as he thought this, Dan realised that neither had made a move, but were both staring at each other, he comprehend that he was waiting for Blair to do something, but looking into her eyes, he wondered if she wanted him to do something, she had taken the first steps, coming to the loft out of the blue, telling him she doesn't want Chuck or Nate, telling him she'd been thinking about him, even when she was with Chuck. She even confessed that she never really hated him, she was jealous that Serena liked him!

He put his hand on her face and gently wiped the tears away; Blair closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Dan" he heard her breath, before suddenly feeling her soft lips on his neck, he shuddered at the unexpected contact.

"Bl-Blair," Dan muttered, his eyes remained shut as her hot breath was tickling his ear,

"What?" she giggled softly when he gasped, her mouth started to suck on his earlobe, biting and kissing it. It wasn't long before one of his hands was in her hair and he'd taken a sharp ragged deep breath, and his lips were on hers.

His hands went to her waist and he drew her to his body tightly. Blair was suddenly feeling much more alive than she had in weeks, the cat and mouse game she was playing with Chuck was boring her and she felt it was time to pour her heart out to Dan Humphrey.

Her hands slowly crept up his shirt and he moaned lowly pushed her back lightly against the loft door.

Never had he experienced such an intoxicating feeling on his lips, he knew that all those night he used to secretly allow his mind to drift to this feisty brunette, he had no idea what she was really capable of. She knew her business, she knew what she anted and right now, she wanted him.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for, Blair Waldorf is a name that everyone shivers upon hearing, but right now, Dan's skin was on fire from her touches. She picked her back off the door and pushed him towards his bedroom. He was walking backwards not breaking the contact of their lips. They both collapsed on the bed fumbling with their clothes, coats and shirts were thrown everywhere and Blair gasped when she felt Dan's lips on her neck slowly making their way down to her bra-clad breasts. She weaved her fingers through his thick curly hair and held him in place even after he's stopped kissing her chest and was looking up at her. Without a word he lifted his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Blair crawled up and rested her knees on either side of his midsection, her navy blue school skirt ridden up around her hips.

She leaned down and kissed him softly

"You want to know a secret?" she whispered, nibbling his bottom lip,

"Sure," Dan choked, having a hard time concentrating,

"After I knew of my feelings for you, I never allowed Chuck or anyone else touch me."

Dan stared up at her for a moment, then her flipped them both over and began to show her his feelings too…

XxX

"Dan?" Rufus' voice came through the loft and Dan rolled over and groaned. He did not want to get up right this minute.

"Its okay, go" Blair whispered, running her hand through his hair.

Dan smiled, kissed her on the cheek and got up.

"Dan are you home?" Rufus called again

"Yeah coming!" he called back hurriedly pulling on his jeans and a polo shirt.

"You know, you really should come to school naked -"

"shh!" Dan chuckled opening the door and walking out, leaving Blair smirking on his bed.

"Hey, I thought you'd be at the gallery all day?" Dan said upon seeing his father in the kitchen.

"Yeah I needed to get the demo snapshots, I left Serena with Aaron, so I should go, the lighting people are expected to arrive any minute – Dan are you alright?"

Dan had gone silent, he'd pretty much spaced out after the word 'Serena' came out of Rufus' mouth. Suddenly it felt as though there was no air in the room.

"Son, what is it?"

"Huh? No-nothing, I just need to sort some stuff out. I'll see you tonight okay?"

Okay," Rufus grabbed an apple and walked to the door still looking a bit concerned, "call me if you need anything!" he called.

Dan nodded and was once again lost in thought, he knew that he was being stupid and Serena was going to live her life. He was being such a fool and he didn't deserve her, she was so much higher than him in so many levels and this did not apply to class or money. She was classy and beautiful and she knew what she was fighting for. She changed her life around when she was unsatisfied with it and she did it in the most admirable way.

He thought of how she had looked at him the night he told her he loved her, how her eyes had said everything he wished her mouth could have said. In that moment he knew, he was certain that no Blair Waldorf or any other girl however hot or however she could make him feel, could replace Serena in his heart.

Blair.

He hurried back into the room just as Blair sat up, the thin white sheet falling from her frame to reveal her perfect breasts she unashamedly flaunted.

"Good it's you, I was wondering of you'd ditched me,"

"Never" Dan smiled

"Good, because I was afraid I would have to sleep all alone again tonight," she stretched back on the pillow and gave a little innocent smile.

Dan came to the bed and laid next to her, holding himself up with his elbows, he looked at Blair in silence. The truth was he really didn't mind spending his time with her.

It seemed obvious that he and Serena needed some time apart from their romantic drama and agreeing to be friends looked as if it is the best option for now. On the other hand he knew that there was never going to be a replacement for her, ever since he locked eyes with her all those years ago, ever since he helped her when she was drunk that thanksgiving, ever since the day he confessed the reasons why he loved her, he knew he would never love another. He vowed to spend every minute waiting for her, he knew she will be adored whatever she does, he knew without a doubt that she's the one, he'll never forget or get over.

"Hello?" Blair waved a hand over Dan's face, "have I lost you?"

"Huh?" Dan face snapped back to the girl in his bed.

"Is everything okay with your dad?"

"Yeah," Dan smiled, "he just forgot something that's all."

"What do you want to do tonight?" Blair asked, that question got him thinking, what should he do? Should he wait around for a girl that he was madly in love with and he couldn't seem to let do of, and who didn't want to be with him?

Or should he go along with this misunderstood girl whose life needs some sort of stabilisation right now?

Dan grinned, "Well I'm planning to go to my dad's gallery opening tonight, you up for it?"

"That sounds perfect."

Dan looked at her smiling in the cute way she does when she's happy.

"I'm going to make some chicken salad, if you want to shower, before we go?"

"Sure, yeah I think that'd be nice."

"Okay, towels are in that top drawer, help yourself to Jenni's things, she wouldn't mind."

He pecked her lips lightly and left the room.

Blair took out her cell phone and making sure Dan was in the kitchen she texted the words

DONE. TELL ME WERE U WANT HIM.

She pressed send and put the phone back in her purse, smiling to herself, she got up to take her shower.


End file.
